criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kathleen Wilhoite
|birthplace = Santa Barbara, California |family = David Harte Jimmy-Ray Harte |yearsactive= 1983-present }} Kathleen Alice Wilhoite is an American actress, voice actress, and singer best known for her role as Pepper Ann Pearson in the animated TV series Pepper Ann. Biography Wilhoite was born on June 29, 1964, in Santa Barbara, California. The names of her parents are not known. What is known is that Wilhoite first got into the arts by performing in her church choir and attended both the Santa Barbara Junior High School and the USC School of Dramatic Arts. Wilhoite got her first on-screen role in 1983, when she was cast as Betsy, the roommate of main character Chris Ramsey, in the romantic comedy film Private School. Wilhoite got her first major recurring-role in 1997, when she provided the voice for Pepper Ann Pearson, the titular protagonist, for all 65 episodes of the animated series Pepper Ann. Since then, Wilhoite has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Twin Peaks, Wisdom of the Crowd, The Resident, Battle Creek, The Mentalist, ER, 24, Quicksand, Welcome to the Neighborhood, Fragments, In Plain Sight, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Wilhoite portrayed Kathy Evanson, the mother of Jessica Evanson, in the Season Four episode "Minimal Loss". Filmography *The Resident (2018) - Claudia Webb *Kevin (Probably) Saves the World (2018) - Phoebe Powell *Ride (2017) - Amanda *Wisdom of the Crowd (2017) - Karen Sanford *Summer Camp Island (2016) - Oscar's Mom/Banana/Additional Voices (voice) *The Dog Lover (2016) - Mrs. Gold *The Fetch (2015) - Dale *Deathly (2015) - Dianne *Battle Creek (2015) - Susan *Jane the Virgin (2015) - Wendy *A Sort of Homecoming (2015) - Annie Landry *Jennifer Falls (2014) - Cheryl *Next Week's Game (2013) - Mom *Crazy Kind of Love (2013) - Doris *Curse of the Sunset Starlet (2012) - Zarianne *California Solo (2012) - Catherine *Mindwash. The Jake Sessions (2011) - Unknown Character (voice) *Seeking Justice (2011) - Mother *The Glades (2011) - Mrs. Wyatt *The Defenders (2011) - Natalie *The Mentalist (2010) - Margo Ketchum *Ice Dreams (2009) - Debra Laston *Grey's Anatomy (2009) - Leslie Goldman *Endless Bummer (2009) - Peggy *In Plain Sight (2009) - Ingrid Berrenson *The New Adventures of Old Christine (2009) - Dee Sellick *Without a Trace (2009) - Sherri Brinkman *Criminal Minds - "Minimal Loss" (2008) TV episode - Kathy Evanson *The Cleaner (2008) - Irene Kemp *Fragments (2008) - Jenn *Gilmore Girls - 16 episodes (2004-2007) - Liz Danes *Ghost Whisperer (2007) - Valerie Parker *King of California (2007) - Kelly *Boston Legal (2006) - Sophia Wilson *Firecracker (2005) - Jessica *Charmed (2005) - Nadine *The 4400 (2004) - Grace Morrissey *Century City (2004) - Laura *Family Sins (2004) - Nadine Devereaux *Perfect Opposites (2004) - Terri Curtis *The Bug in My Ear (2003) - Kat *Audrey's Rain (2003) - Marguerite Walker *The Division (2003) - Christine Phillips *Welcome to the nNeighborhood (2003) - Jennifer *Will & Grace (2003) - Sally *Judging Amy (2003) - Nancy Gilbert *Boomtown (2003) - Sally McBride *Quicksand (2003) - Beth Ann *3-South - 3 episodes (2002) - Cindy (voice) *For the People (2002) - Maxine Darwell *Third Watch (2002) - Chloe Lewis *ER - 19 episodes (1994-2002) - Chloe Lewis *Philly (2002) - Lori Miller *My Sister's Keeper (2002) - Mona *24 (2002) - Lauren Proctor *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2001) - Jane Rudd *Family Guy (2001) - Sam/Various (voice) *On the Edge (2001) - Lucy *Gideon's Crossing (2001) - Dying Woman *Touched by an Angel (2000) - Kathy Benson *Pepper Ann - 65 episodes (1997-2000) - Pepper Ann Pearson (voice) *Pay It Forward (2000) - Bonnie *Angels! (2000) - Georgeanne *Nurse Betty (2000) - Sue Ann *East of A (2000) - Spark *Family Law (2000) - Janel March *Drowning Mona (2000) - Lucinda *L.A. Doctors (1999) - Claire Elliott *Girl (1998) - The Hip Salesgirl *Ally McBeal (1998) - Janie Bittner *The Maze (1997) - Mira *Breast Men (1997) - Timmi-Jean Lindsey *The Edge (1997) - Ginny *Perversions of Science (1997) - Paula *Crisis Center (1997) - Sarah Morrow *Tales of Erotica (1996) - Jolene Wolff *Terror in the Family (1996) - Judith *Mad About You - 2 episodes (1996) - Iris *The Chili Con Carne Club (1995) - Pete's Co-Worker *18 Minutes in Albuquerque (1994) - Anne *Color of Night (1994) - Michelle *Getting Even with Dad (1994) - Kitty *Wet (1994) - Jolene Wolff *L.A. Law - 7 episodes (1993-1994) - Rosalie Hendrickson *Benders (1994) - Terri *Broken Promises: Taking Emily Back (1993) - Lily Ward *When Love Kills: The Seduction of John Hearn (1993) - Cheryl *Fire in the Sky (1993) - Katie Rogers *Crossroads (1992) - Selena *Lorenzo's Oil (1992) - Deirdre Murphy *Quantum Leap (1992) - Norma Jean Pilcher *Live! From Death Row (1992) - Lorraine *Dead on the Money (1991) - Unknown Character *Twin Peaks (1990) - Gwen Morton *Cop Rock - 3 episodes (1990) - Patricia Spence *Bad Influence (1990) - Leslie *Everybody Wins (1990) - Amy *Road House (1989) - Carrie *Brenda Starr (1989) - Hank O'Hare *Cathy's Valentine (1989) - Cathy Andrews (voice) *Cathy's Last Resort (1988) - Cathy Andrews (voice) *Dream Demon (1988) - Jenny Hoffman *Crossing Delancey (1988) - Myla Bondy *Heartbeat (1988) - Wendy Moran *Repairs (1987) - Hank *Under Cover (1987) - Corrinne Armour *Cathy (1987) - Cathy Andrews (voice) *Campus Man (1987) - Molly Gibson *Angel Heart (1987) - Nurse *Witchboard (1986) - Zarabeth *The Morning After (1986) - Red *Ratboy (1986) - Party Guest *Throb (1986) - Tina Toxoid *Heart of the City (1986) - Mary/Tiger Lady *Fame (1986) - Roberta *Murphy's Law (1986) - Arabella McGee *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1986) - Paulie *Cagney & Lacey (1985) - Adrien Wickart *Goodbye Charlie (1985) - Victoria Burns *The Jeffersons (1985) - Robin *Not My Kid (1985) - Penny *Single Bars, Single Women (1984) - Dee Dee *Flight 90: Disaster on the Potomac (1984) - Kelly Duncan *Family Ties (1984) - Kathy *After MASH - 2 episodes (1984) - Sandy *Quarterback Princess (1983) - Carolyn *Private School (1983) - Betsy 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses